Victims
by Talipuu
Summary: WillxAllan They were both victims of the sheriff's cruelty. Will and Allan talk after the events of 2x04. Oneshot.


_**A/N:** A little Will/Allan fic I've had in my head for a while, something I would of liked to have seen mentioned in the show. Set after 2x04, so spoilers for that! Fic is a bit slashy (very mild stuff though) but if you don't like Will/Allan affection then you best leave now. Apologies if the characters are a bit OOC.  
I just want to say I am a huge Will/Djag fan too, but do love my slashy goodness when it comes to fan fictions :P__  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, if I owned Robin Hood then the series 2 finale never would of happened, believe me... _

**V I C T I M S**

Will sat under the starlit, midnight sky, his back against the rough bark of a tree, digging into his skin through the thin material of his clothes. He shivered in the dark, the damp of the forest floor seeping into his trousers, the cold air relentlessly whipping at his face.

He raised his trembling hands and held them in front of his tear stained face. Those hands, what he'd almost done with them - almost murdered the sheriff, and in the same fatal blow murdered his beloved Nottingham. He felt sick as the realization washed over him. Certainly Will had killed men before, in the heat of battle, when it was just you on one side and some poor sod exactly like you on the other. But he'd never really _murdered, _gone with the intent of purposely killing another.

Wasn't he justified though? Didn't he deserve to see that demon choke and suffer? The monster that may as well of thrust the sword through his father himself.

At the memory of watching his father fall to his knees, Will shuddered inwardly, bile rising in his throat. He felt fresh tears stinging his swollen and puffy eyes. His nerves were shot to pieces, in an instant he was racked with a bolt of sobs that tore away at his insides, clutching his heart.

He buried his cold, pale face in his hands, and sunk forwards, his elbows resting on weary, upright knees.

Just as the whole world seemed devoid of warmth he felt strong hands clasp his shoulders, as a soft voice whispered his name.

Will raised his head to look upon the face of the stranger, but his vision so blurred by tears could only make out the outline of a man kneeling before him.

Yet Will knew it in an instant, he'd of known it even if he'd stood on the farthest horizon.

"Allan?"

His voice was raspy and hollow, the words barely escaping as a whisper.

"Yeah Will, it's me," came the answer from lips that spoke with gentleness.

"He's gone, Allan. I left him to be an outlaw. I abandoned him and Luke, I shouldn't even have the right to miss him, and yet…it hurts so much…"

Will's voice trailed off, the words lingering in the air, filling the space between the two.

"I know…I know, Will," Allan whispered back, his voice so unusually soft.

Will's throat suddenly felt too raw to speak, he knew he'd choke on any of the words he tried to say.

He opted instead to replace his head in his clammy hands, and attempt to control the torrent of emotions all fighting for dominance - rage, sadness, regret…  
The hands that had never left his shoulders suddenly tightened, pulling him forwards into a warm and comforting embrace, the backs of his calloused hands that cradled his head coming to rest on a broad shoulder, pressed against the side of a cool neck.

Strong arms circled around his back, holding him tightly, close, knees pressed against knees.

Will felt hot breath ghost along his ear,

"I know what it's like to lose someone ya love, Will. Even when they weren't with you, ya still loved 'em the same. Days, weeks, months, even years - it don't matter how long you were separated, 'cause they were still a part of you, no matter where you went, or how far. That's why you're allowed to grieve, and you get the right to miss 'em. A part of you has been taken away, and no-one had the right to steal it from ya."

Will couldn't speak, he didn't know what words could possibly follow such a speech. Who was this man before him? Not the Allan that Will thought he knew so well, that was for certain. Allan, so cock-sure about everything, cheeky and sarcastic, witty beyond a doubt - the joker of the group.

Perhaps they'd all been treating him like a fool for too long.

Will let Allan's words sink in, knowing they were sincere, and realizing with certainty that Allan spoke from experience.

"Your brother, Tom, you miss him, don't you?" Will whispered after moments of silence.

Allan scoffed gently,

"That bastard stole from me more times than I care to remember, and lied twice the amount. But he was my brother, and I loved him all the same. He didn't deserve to die like that."

Allan pulled back from the embrace he still held Will in, and looked right into his eyes - azure meeting chocolate brown,

"I guess we've both suffered our losses at the hands of the Sheriff, eh?"

Will lifted a shaking hand and placed his palm against Allan's cheek, nodding gently as he did so. Suddenly the agony was slightly less to bear, despite the heavy weight still sitting within his heart. The others, even Djag, they tried to understand, to help, but there was still always this disconnection, not being able to truly know the pain he felt. Yet here was someone, who Will was beginning to realize, actually knew - and his best friend of all people. Will felt guilt rising, not seeing until now how much of an impact Tom's death had been on his closest friend, feeling almost ashamed that he never saw before how similar their situations were. They'd both become victims of the sheriff's cruelty.

The wind blew harshly, creating a song through the leaves, knocking Will out of his quiet contemplation. Allan's blue eyes were watching him intently, unashamedly studying his face for the shadows of emotions that came and went in quick succession. Will realized with slight embarrassment that his hand was still resting against Allan's face, and began to draw it away. However he was stopped immediately by the feeling on Allan's warm lips pressing a gentle and chaste kiss to his palm.

Will's eyes sparkled in the dark as Allan turned and nestled himself against Will, his head resting on his shoulder, back pressed against his chest as the fingers of his right hand intertwined with Will's own.

"I wasn't there for you, I saw your father fall right in front of my eyes and I wasn't even there to comfort you. I was looking out for myself, always taking care of number one. I'm sorry Will," Allan murmured gently, his voice full of regret.

Will whispered his forgiveness without hesitation, as he fell asleep holding Allan close to him, smiling at the only light in his life. And Allan cried silently, the weight of his betrayal set to destroy everything that was precious. Will had no idea just how sorry he was…


End file.
